


It's you, it's ALWAYS you

by Storia_Historia



Series: I'm following him, [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seseorang peluk saya plis
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Buchanan Barnes lah yang bangkit dari kematiannya untuk sekali lagi menceramahi Steve karena dia lupa menutup jendela saat musim dingin tiba.</p>
<p>(edit: cuma ganti summary lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's you, it's ALWAYS you

Harusnya Steve Rogers tidak terkejut.  
Diantara ribuan fanatis HYDRA, jutaan manusia di bumi, milyaran makhluk hidup di galaksi...

James Buchanan Barnes lah yang bangkit dari kematiannya untuk sekali lagi menceramahi Steve karena dia lupa menutup jendela saat musim dingin tiba.  
.  
.  
.  
Steve Rogers harusnya tidak terkejut saat dia menemukan sosok mesin pembunuh HYDRA duduk di sofanya, membelakangi cahaya dari luar jendela. Dia mengenakan pakaian normal seolah-olah dia memang manusia normal----yah, bukan berarti Steve sendiri adalah manusia yang bisa disebut normal.

Steve tidak perlu menanyakan bagaimana dia bisa menemukan apartemen baru Steve maupun caranya masuk seenak jidat kemari (pintu beranda yang terbuka lebar sudah menjadi jawaban).

Steve harusnya merasa terancam dengan keberadaan sosok ini. Dia harusnya sudah menduga meninggalkan perisainya di tempat Stark adalah keputusan yang tidak cerdas. Dia harusnya menghubungi Sam. Tapi entah kenapa, kehadiran assassin Rusia itu kali ini tidak membawa aura mencekam seperti saat-saat sebelumnya.

Darimana saja kau? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak terluka 'kan? Apa kau mengingatku? Ingatkah saat dulu kau tidak pulang selama berhari-hari? Aku khawatir kau terjun dari jembatan Brooklyn atau sesuatu. Tapi ternyata kau sudah pergi ke medan perang. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Karena itu aku menyusulmu. 

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." justru itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Lawan bicaranya tidak menanggapi. Namun dia menaruh semacam file ke atas meja kopi di sampingnya. Samar-samar Steve dapat melihat emblem HYDRA dan kata "TOP SECRET" disana.

Steve mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"A-apakah ini--" namun sosok itu sudah beranjak dan berjalan menuju arah tempatnya masuk.

"Bucky!" Steve meraih pergelangan tangan kanan lelaki yang harusnya-sahabat-sehidup-semati-nya. Untuk sesaat, Steve sendiri tidak sadar akan perbuatannya. Tapi dia sudah bersiap untuk mendapatkan pukulan atau hantaman dari tangan metal itu.

Namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu, tidak terjadi apapun.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Steve tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa lega, atau justru makin waspada.

"Bucky," panggilnya hati-hati. Sang Winter Soldier tentu saja tidak membalas. "Dokumen yang kau berikan. Itu sesuatu tentang HYDRA 'kan?"

Steve cukup terkejut saat sosok itu berbalik dan secara s a n g a t perlahan melepaskan genggaman Steve dari pergelangan lengan kanannya.

"Beberapa informasi mengenai lokasi persembunyian HYDRA."

Suaranya terdengar serak karena lama tidak digunakan. Namun itulah yang dibutuhkan untuk menyalakan harapan dalam kilatan mata Steve. Steve tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang mulai merekah di wajahnya.

"...apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

Sirat di wajah sang Winter Soldier sulit dibaca oleh Steve. Namun Steve tahu kalau Bucky masih ada dan memang selalu berada disana. Meskipun HYDRA telah sedikit bermain dengan otaknya.

"Aku mengingatmu, punk. Aku Bucky-mu."

Steve membeku di tempatnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan sosok itu. Dia tidak cukup cepat untuk mencegah Bucky berbalik dan berjalan keluar melalui pintu berandanya.

Dia tidak cukup cepat untuk mengejar Bucky, mendekapnya erat, menumpahkan rasa rindunya pada sosok bodoh yang membuatnya muntah setelah menaiki segala wahana di Coney Island. Sosok bodoh yang memeriksa tiap gang untuk menemukan Steve yang terpojok diantara anak-anak lain yang tubuhnya tiga kali lebih besar darinya. Sosok bodoh yang terjun ke medan perang atas nama patriotisme--dan jatuh dari kereta begitu saja.

......sosok bodoh yang dicintainya.

Steve tidak bisa menemukan Bucky diantara kerumunan pejalan kaki yang saling bercanda sambil membawa barang-barang bernuansa natal. Oh, Steve hampir lupa kalau kini sudah memasuki pertengahan Desember. Dia akan kembali mencari Bucky, dan memastikan kalau sosok itu akan hadir menyaksikan kembang api tahun baru di sampingnya.

"That jerk..." hembus Steve. Dia melirik dokumen yang diberikan Bucky tadi.

Tapi sebelum itu, ada beberapa orang yang perlu ditendang bokongnya dahulu.

.  
.  
.  
END

((Yha, tau sendirilah siapa perusak hidup saya akhir-akhir ini))

p


End file.
